


[podfic] Out of the Past

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: In hindsight, it was inevitable that in the course of making things right, Locus would run into those who had helped him do wrong.
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Out of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto). Log in to view. 



> Author's note:  
> Originally written (but not posted) for the prompt "only one person gets to do that and they're gone now," which, what can I say, I'm a sucker for that flavor of angst.
> 
> Content notes: strategic deployment of the word "crazy," vigilante brutality, could be past Felix/Locus if you squint really hard, mentions of war trauma.
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Recorded for the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology (Vol 1)](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html).

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/rkh5p7erote493ozt5yvra93zuh6prh0) \-- 00:03:16

Music: "Village Consort" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
